


The Ultimate Detective and The Ultimate Hope Gaiden: Kiki’s First UNO Game!

by WiiFan2009



Series: Danganronpa Gaiden [64]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa Another Episode: Ultra Despair Girls, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: DR Gaiden, F/M, Naegiri - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-12 23:41:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28893807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WiiFan2009/pseuds/WiiFan2009
Summary: After a nice family dinner with her parents, grandparents, and Aunt Komaru, Kiki Naegi asks to play a game before her Grandparents and Aunt leave. Willing to oblige her, Makoto decides on a three-way UNO game, Kiki's first. Will she enjoy this brand new game?
Relationships: Kirigiri Kyoko/Naegi Makoto
Series: Danganronpa Gaiden [64]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1484807
Comments: 8
Kudos: 10





	The Ultimate Detective and The Ultimate Hope Gaiden: Kiki’s First UNO Game!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NotFanFicNet](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotFanFicNet/gifts).



> This oneshot is the result of an ask sent by NotFanFicNet, and takes place before Kiki’s Final Swimming Lesson! Please read and comment below, and enjoy!

“Gochisosama!” The Naegi Family cheered as they finished eating dinner. 

Makoto and Kyoko had invited Hana, Shingi, and Komaru for a family dinner. The trio jumped at any opportunity to spend time with the loving couple and their four-year-old daughter, not to mention eating Makoto’s cooking that could give Teruteru a run for his money, so without any hesitation they gladly agreed. Before long the six of them were talking, playing video games, and finally bonding around Makoto’s delicious family dinner.

“Thanks again for inviting us, dear.”

Shingi nodded, agreeing with his wife “Yeah, your cooking is scrumptious! It might even beat out your Mo…ow!”

Shingi nursed his side as Hana smirked at him, the Elementary School Teacher smiling apologetically at his wife who had elbowed him as the others sweatdropped.

Hana stood up, Shingi and Komaru following suit as she announced “Well, this was a wonderful dinner dear, but we should probably get back home so your Father can…”

“Matte Kurei!” Everyone turned to Kiki, who looked at her family pleadingly as she begged “Before you go, can we play one last family game together? **Please?!** ”

Makoto and Kyoko turned to look at each other, smiling as they turned back to face their daughter before he replied “Well, if the others are okay with it…I think I know of a quick game we can play.”

“Well…I don’t really see why not.” Hana agreed.

Shingi nodded “Sure, I’d love to play a game before we go.”

“I love playing games with my favorite niece!” Komaru agreed.

“Really?!” Kiki asked, cheering ecstatically “YAY! Game time!”

Makoto and Kyoko giggled at their daughter’s antics before Makoto announced “Alright then…now that we’re in agreement, I’ll be right back…” before turning around and rushing out of the kitchen, leaving the others waiting for his swift return.

XXX

“UNO?” Kiki asked curiously as Makoto placed the deck of cards on the table.

Makoto nodded and explained “It’s a card game; players take turns putting down cards of a matching number or color until someone runs out of cards. The first person to run out of cards wi…”

“WOW!” Kiki interjected, grinning with amazed glee as she looked through the cards. “There’s Mario! And Luigi! And Princess Peach! And Toad!”

Makoto chuckled “Yeah, I figured you’d like your first UNO game with Mario characters. This also makes it easier for you to play right off the bat, since each number corresponds to a different character.”

“Wow, this looks like so much fun, Daddy!”

The others smiled at Kiki before Kyoko suggested “I’ve got an idea; since this is Kiki’s first time playing, and there’s six of us in total, why don’t we split up into teams of two? That was one of us can teach Kiki how to play the game while keeping the game fair.”

“Ooh! I call dibs on Kyoko!” Komaru announced, making Kiki pout.

“No fair! I wanted to be on Mommy’s team!”

Makoto placated his daughter by placing his hand on her shoulder and assuring her “Don’t worry, pumpkin; you can be on my team.”

Kiki sighed and conceded “…Okay…”

Hana and Shingi smiled as she nodded “I guess Shingi and I will make up a team then.”

Shingi grinned as he teased “That’s a great idea! Just think of the fun night we’ll have when we win!”

Hana giggled before they kissed, making Kiki scrunch her nose as she exclaimed “Eww! Cooties!”

Makoto and Komaru followed suit, scrunching their noses as Komaru exclaimed “Mom, Dad! That’s gross!”

Makoto nodded “And not in front of my daughter!”

Kyoko barely repressed her laughter, finding the Naegis’ romantic antics endearing after years of being married to Makoto.

Once they separated, Makoto decided “…Anyway…let’s sit down so I can shuffle the cards.” As Makoto began shuffling, he continued to explain “So, a player wins if he or she gets rid of all their cards. When a player has one card in their hand, they yell out **UNO!** You understand so far, Kiki?” 

As Kiki nodded, Makoto finished shuffling the deck before he dealt out the hands. He then placed the deck on the table, turning over the top card to place next to it.

“Hey, that’s a yellow card! And it’s Donkey Kong Jr!”

Makoto nodded “That’s right, Kiki. So the next card someone plays has to be either a Donkey Kong Jr, a yellow card, or a wild card, which allows them to change the needed color. As for turn order…”

“We’ll go first…it is my house after all…” Kyoko suggested, Komaru nodding in agreement.

Makoto nodded “Okay then, in that case you and I can go second, Kiki. Mom, Dad, you guys don’t mind going last, do you?” Seeing his parents shake their heads, Makoto fanned out the cards in his hand, Kiki crawling into his lap as he offered “Alright, Kyoko, Komaru, your turn!”

XXX

“Yellow Reverse.” Kyoko stated plainly, causing Kiki to look curiously at her Father.

“Daddy, what’s Reverse?”

“It reverses the turn order, so instead of Mommy/Aunt Komaru, Me and you, then Jii-chan and Baa-chan, it goes the other way.”

“So…now it’s Jii-ji and Baa-ba’s turn?”

Makoto nodded before Shingi announced “Alright then, I’ll place a Yellow Luigi.”

“Oh, a Luigi! If only we had a Daisy in our hand, it would have been the perfect match!” Hana cooed, causing everyone except Kyoko to pout.

“Is it our turn yet?!” Kiki groaned, making Hana, Shingi, and Kyoko giggle.

Makoto smiled and nodded “Yes, Kiki, it’s our turn. Now, we need either a yellow card or a Luigi.”

“Hmm…Daddy, what’s Skip?” Kiki whispered.

“Oh, good eye, pumpkin. Skip lets you skip the next player’s turn, so we can skip Mommy and Auntie Komaru’s turn if we play it!”

“Yeah! Let’s do it, Daddy!”

Makoto and Kiki giggled to themselves, making Kyoko furrow her brow in suspicion as she asked “And what are you two snickering about over there?”

“You’ll see…do it, Kiki!”

“Alright, we play a Yellow Skip!” Kiki announced as she took the card from her Father’s hand and slapped it on the pile.

“No fair!” Komaru pouted, causing her sister-in-law to pat her shoulder in comfort.

Makoto shrugged and apologized “Sorry, Komaru…Alright Mom, Dad, your turn.”

“Alright dear…oh poo, I don’t have any cards I can play. I’ll just have to draw…and I can’t play it!”

As Hana pouted, Shingi assured his wife “Don’t worry, honey…even if we don’t win, you’ll always be my Super Star!”

“Oh, Shingi…”

Kyoko held her hand to her lips to muffle her giggles while the others groaned at the corny flirt before Makoto asked “Alright Kiki, what card should we play next?”

“Let’s see…oh, I know! Let’s play this! Our Yellow Donkey Kong Jr! Your turn Auntie Komaru!”

“Okay, let’s see…drat, I don’t have anything to play! We’ll have to draw…dang it! We still can’t play it! Man, why couldn’t I have gotten Makoto’s luck?!”

Kyoko smiled and patted Komaru’s shoulder before she told her in-laws “Alright Mom, Dad, your turn.”

“Green Donkey Kong Jr!” Shingi called.

“Green Daisy!” Kiki followed up with a nod of approval from Makoto.

“Red Daisy.” Kyoko calmly called out.

“…Of course **you** have a card to play when it’s your turn…” Komaru grumbled.

“Don’t worry Komaru; you’ll get a turn to play a card, because I play a Red Reverse!”

“Wow, honey, way to turn the tables!”

“Thank you, Shingi…” Hana giggled, making everyone except Kyoko sigh in exasperation.

“Well, at least I **finally** have a card to play…Take That! A Red Wario! See that?! You can’t keep me down!”

The others sweatdropped at Komaru’s revitalized competitive spirit before Kiki made her move, announcing “Anyway…Daddy and I will play this Red Yoshi!”

“Then I’ll play this Red Toad. I’d kiss him to turn him into a handsome Prince…but I already have one of those.” Hana remarked as she winked at her husband, making him blush and the others except Kyoko groan.

Once the urge to giggle died down and she lowered her hand from her lips, Kyoko looked at her hand and announced “…It would seem that for once I have no move to make, so I have to draw…” Kyoko smirked as she winked at her husband, remarking “It seems your luck rubbed off on me, sweetie…” She turned the card around in her fingers, boasting “The card I drew was a Red Donkey Kong.”

Makoto blushed as his wife played it before Kiki objected “Hey, no fair flirting with Daddy!”

Kyoko giggled “My apologies, Kiki. I believe it was your turn, am I wrong?”

Kiki grumbled before she looked at an unfamiliar card, causing her brow to furrow in confusion as she whispered “Daddy, what’s this card with all the Koopalings on it?”

“Let’s see…oh, that’s a Wild Card.”

“So if I play it, then I can choose what color the next player has to play?” Seeing Makoto nod, Kiki picked up the card, announcing as she played it “In that case, I’ll play this Wild Card, and change the color to Blue!”

“I see…in that case, I’ll play this Blue Draw Two!” Shingi announced, grinning as he slapped down the card.

“Shingi, what an amazing draw! I knew our little boy inherited his luck from you!” Hana praised, making her husband blush.

“Draw Two…?” Kiki asked her Father curiously as her Grandparents continued to flirt.

“It causes the next player to draw two cards and skip their turn.” Makoto answered as he fought against the urge to blush.

Kiki nodded in understanding as Komaru drew two cards, grumbling “Great, now we get skipped! It’s no fun if I don’t even get to play…”

Kyoko merely patted her shoulder comfortingly before Kiki assured her “Don’t worry Auntie, you’ll get a turn again…because I play a Blue Draw Two of our own!”

“Kiki…how could you betray your own Grandmother?!” Hana demanded, feigning hurt in her eyes as she held her hand over her chest.

Before Shingi could comfort her with an embarrassing flirt, Komaru chimed in “Don’t worry Mom, Kiki’s about to learn that all’s fair in love, war, and UNO. Kiki, I hate to do this to you right after you helped me, but I must avenge my parents, so I’ll have to play this Yellow Draw Two on you and Makoto!”

“…Traitor…” Kiki grumbled, pouting as everyone else burst into laughter while Makoto drew the two extra cards and added them to their hand.

“Alright Mom, Dad, your turn.” Makoto offered.

“Alright, dear. I’ll play this Yellow Waluigi.”

Before Shingi could flirt with his wife, Kyoko announced “Blue Waluigi.”

“Blue Donkey Kong Jr.” Kiki declared as she placed the card from Makoto’s hand.

“Blue Peach.” Shingi announced.

“Sorry Kiki, Onii-chan, but I’m afraid you’ll have to wait to take another turn.” Komaru smirked as she declared “We play a Blue Reverse, so it’s Mom and Dad’s turn again.”

Kiki and Makoto pouted, making the others giggle before Hana declared “Alright then, I’ll play a Blue Daisy. Your turn, Kiki.”

“Okay, let’s see…uh-oh. Daddy, I don’t see anything we can play!”

“Then we’ll just have to draw a card and hope my good luck favors us.” Makoto assured his daughter as he drew a card and added it to their hand.

As Makoto and Kiki looked at the newly drawn card, they both gave each other a very Kyoko-like smirk, causing the others to furrow their brows as Kyoko asked “And just what are you two scheming over there?”

Makoto grinned mischievously at his wife and told her “You’ll see, honey…hit ‘em, Kiki!”

“Sorry Mommy, but this is payback for reversing the turn order on me and Daddy! BAM! A Draw Four Wild, courtesy of King Bowser Koopa! Mommy, Auntie Komaru, now you have to draw four cards, your turn is skipped, and we change the color to yellow!”

“I see…not bad, Kiki…” Kyoko praised as she drew four cards, earning an incredulous stare from her sister-in-law.

“How can you take this so casually?! We just had to draw four new cards!”

“Komaru, relax; it’s only a game.” Kyoko chided, making her sister-in-law pout.

Hana smiled at her daughter-in-law and commented “You’ve really changed, Kyoko; when we first met you, I had to force you to relax and just enjoy a game, instead of using it as a test of your abilities.”

Kyoko blushed in embarrassment, nodding “…I guess I have…speaking of which, it’s your turn, Dad.”

Shingi nodded, looking at his hand and replying “Uh-oh, I don’t have any cards I can play. I’ll just have to draw and hope Lady Luck is on my side. Come on…show me the money, show me the…darn. I have to pass.”

“It’s okay, Shingi; you’ll get the card we need next time.” Hana assured him, kissing his cheek and making her husband smile bashfully.

“You’re right, boku no kirei na hana.” The others rolled their eyes as Shingi and Hana shared a chaste kiss before turning back to Makoto and Kiki, the elder patriarch encouraging “Alright Kiki, it’s your turn.”

Kiki grinned as she made her move, declaring “Yellow Peach, and…UNO!”

Makoto grinned proudly at his daughter before Komaru took over, declaring “I’ll play this turn; we’ve gotta stop her!” Kyoko shrugged and relented, allowing Komaru to pick their move as the younger Naegi sibling declared “I’ll raise you with a Yellow Peach of our own! Alright Mom, it’s up to you to stop Makoto and Kiki!”

Hana sweatdropped, then sighed before apologizing “Sorry Komaru, but I don’t have any cards I can play. I’ll have to draw.”

“Well make it count!” Komaru demanded, making the others sweatdrop before Hana drew her card and frowned.

“…Sorry, I failed; I guess Lady Luck just wasn’t with us.”

Shingi kissed his wife on the cheek before asuring her “Don’t worry, honey. Like you said…next time…”

“Dad! If we don’t stop them, there won’t be a next time!” Komaru fretted, sighing as she only earned an amused smile from her Father. “…Fine…Makoto, Kiki, just get it over with…”

“I’d love to Komaru, believe me…but we actually don’t have any cards to play, so we have to draw.” Makoto revealed, scratching his cheek with a bashful smile, making Komaru sigh in relief. Makoto drew their card, the two of them smiling as Kiki instantly snatched it, throwing it down and declaring “There! A Wild Card, so I change the color to Green, and…UNO!”

“…At least we bought some time…Kyoko, Mom, Dad, this is our last chance to stop Kiki and Makoto! So make your plays count!”

“…I apologize, Komaru, but I have to play this Green Skip Card, so the result comes down to what Makoto and Kiki are holding in their hand.”

Komaru gaped at Kyoko and exclaimed “Kyoko! What was that?! Now we have even less chances to stop them!”

Kyoko shrugged “…It was the only applicable card I had in my hand.”

“SO?! You could have bluffed and pretended we didn’t have any options and drawn an extra card! You’re a detective; you’re supposed to be good at deception and junk!”

“ **Ex** -detective, and I can’t lie to my own daughter.”

“That’s right! Mommy and I **never** keep secrets from each other!”

Komaru groaned before Kiki placed down their final card, declaring “And, Green Donkey Kong! YAY! WE WIN!!!”

“Yeah, we did, Kiki! Daddy’s so proud of you!” Makoto gushed as he picked Kiki up and swung her around in the air, the two laughing victoriously as Kyoko, Hana, and Shingi watched with amusement on their faces.

Utterly defeated, Komaru faceplanted on the table, groaning “…And I thought having a detective on my team would secure our victory…”

“ **Ex** -detective…and it’s only a game…” Kyoko reminded her, rubbing her back in comfort as Komaru continued to groan in defeat.

Hana and Shingi smiled before walking up to Komaru, helping her to stand up with one arm each wrapped around her back before Hana told her children and Granddaughter “Well, we should get going; we’ll get Komaru back home.”

Their victorious high having passed, Makoto and Kiki smiled before waving as Makoto told his daughter “Alright Kiki, say bye to Jii-chan, Baa-chan, and Auntie Komaru.”

“And be sure to thank them for playing with you.” Kyoko added.

“Bye Jii-ji! Bye Baa-ba! Bye Auntie Komaru! Thanks for playing with me!”

Hana and Shingi smiled while Komaru let out a groan and raised her hand in a halfhearted wave as they left the Naegi mansion, leaving the parents and daughter alone.

“Alright young lady, it’s time for your bath, and don’t even think about running away this time.”

“…Okay…” Kiki sighed as her Father carried her to the bathroom, her Mother briefly separating to grab Kiki’s pajamas from her bedroom before joining her husband and daughter for the sacred ritual of bath time.


End file.
